In a field of display technology, both a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display comprise a color filter (CF) substrate used for filtering light and an array substrate provided with a thin-film transistor (TFT) pixel array.
In order to ensure a uniform cell gap between the CF substrate and the array substrate after completion of a cell-assembly process, namely in order to ensure that a vertical distance between the CF substrate and the array substrate is equal at any positions after the cell-assembly process, alignment marks should be arranged on the CF substrate and the array substrate. Before the cell-assembly process, the alignment marks may be used for monitoring a deformation of a base substrate, for example an internal contraction and an external expansion, so as to modify the deformation of the base substrate timely. In the cell-assembly process, the alignment marks help accurate alignment between the CF substrate and the array substrate.
In order to ensure a consistent cell gap between the CF substrate and the array substrate after the cell-assembly process, spacers with a certain height are disposed between the CF substrate and the base substrate and configured to support the CF substrate. The spacers may be formed on the CF substrate, and may be formed on the array substrate. The spacers are distributed in a display region (an AA area) and a peripheral region (a dummy area) of the CF substrate or the array substrate, so as to ensure that both the AA area and the dummy area of the CF substrate can be supported by the spacers.